


Family Business

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [62]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] You come from a family of heroes. Your 3 brothers are all powerful, but you rarely see them since they're always busy 'saving the city'. You become a villain, thinking this way you can see your brothers more. Turns out, you're better at it than you thought. Family dinners are now very funny.
Series: Prompt fills [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Family Business

"Pass the..."

"Handcuffs?" My brother interrupts sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"I have no interest in _that_ sort of activity, especially not with my _dear_ brother Thunderbolt." I snipe back. "Although you didn't look _too_ upset about..."

"You are an evil plague upon the land!" Thunderbolt, well, thunders at me. His face is a delightful red, no doubt remembering the incident the previous day. I do wonder how long it took for him to unglue himself from the beautiful Sparkette, after I dumped a vat of rubber glue on the top of the electric duo.

"I can't believe our own _sister_ is the most competent supervillain in the city," one of my other brothers grumbles. Oh good, Mirrorshine has deigned to become visible again, having gone translucent as soon as he saw my face. I guess he remembers our last encounter too.

"Well it seems to be the only way to get you to pay even a smidgeon of attention to me. Did you even know I existed before I kicked Blizzard's frozen arse?"

"Of course we did. But have you ever considered how embarrassing it would be if anyone found out that Mystera is our _sister_?"

I slam a fist down on the table, making it rock under the blow. The same old gripes and moans from this trio. I'm an embarrassment, I'm shameful, why can't I be a respectable _hero_ like them?

I reach out with my own powers, and the bowl of sweetcorn I'd been trying to ask for is shoved along the table by a little gust. Oh dear, there goes Blizzard's plate, all over his lap. Hot gravy is even less comfortable for someone with ice powers than for a regular person.

Thunderbolt, Mirrorshine, and Blizzard all glare at me as I spoon some of the lovely yellow kernels onto my plate. The wonder triplets, the most powerful heroes in this city, and possibly even this county. Not that anyone actually knows they're related to each other, any more than their relation to _me_ is known.

I'm the younger sibling, always ignored and shoved aside. As they developed their powers, growing in strength and fame, I found myself even deeper in their shadows. No one wanted to know the quiet little sister, a decade younger and apparently without any powers of her own. The utter rejection from my brothers, my blood family, hurt the most though. Not a one had even a moment to talk to me, save a hurried "no time sis, people to save, villains to stop".

Is it any wonder that I went down a different path? That when I realised that the winds bent to my will, I spurned the heroic lifestyle that my brothers lived so deeply?

After all, if they wouldn't see me for who I am, why should I seek their approval as a _sidekick_ to one of them?

I feel the temperature change around my feet. Oh, is Blizzard going to play _that_ game? I begin to gather my winds around me, feeling the static charge building up in them as I do so.

"Simon Evan, Thomas Samuel, Edward Peter, and Maxine Paula Marsh, _behave yourselves_." I gulp and release my winds harmlessly. The Full Names work the same on my brothers, and their powers dissipate, and Mirrorshine (or Thomas as mum _still_ insists on calling him) reappears several feet away from where he'd been sitting. I hadn't even noticed him go invisible, or his chair moving as he got up.

If these three would put their egos aside for ten bloody minutes and work together, I'd be _screwed_.

"There will be no fighting over Sunday dinner. Understood?"

We all mumbled agreement as mum looked at us sternly. She is utterly powerless, yet she has us under firm control. Half the fighting in this city would end instantly if she got involved. Mirror sits back down, and tucks his napkin back into his collar.

Dad says grace, and we all tuck into the meal. Mmm, this roast beef is tender. As Blizzard's shin will be at the end of this, given the amount of "accidental" kicks I'm dealing out.

Oh sure, mum enforces a truce here, but once we're outside all bets are off. And I know too many of their weaknesses for them to ever defeat me. They're just lucky that I don't _really_ want to crush them, or they'd be _doomed_.


End file.
